Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Parowi Herosi
Na wstępie tylko kilka słów: steampunk, steampunk, steampunk i... STEAMPUNK!!! Prolog Nazywam się Luxura Ignis. Urodziłam się w roku pańskim 1845 jako jedyna córka Mirabelli Ignis, siostrzenicy samej królowej Wiktorii i Tanatosa, greckiego boga śmierci. Matka została wygnana z pałacu, gdy tylko dowiedziano się o jej ciąży, umarła zaraz po porodzie, a opiekę nade mną przejął ojciec, co jest zjawiskiem dość niezwykłym. Nauczył mnie tego co powinnam wiedzieć, oraz tego, czego zasadniczo nie powinnam. Gdy skończyłam 12 lat wyruszyłam w świat. Teraz jestem starsza, i co ważniejsze - mądrzejsza. Rozdział 1 Pora na zmiany Lux zsiadła z kasztanowego konia i chwyciła go za ogłowie. Pociągnęła jego głowę w dół i podrapała nad okiem. Zwierzę parsknęło jej ciepłym oddechem w twarz, a ona go odepchnęła z uśmiechem. Przywiązała go do specjalnego palika i poszła w głąb ciemnej uliczki. Koń szarpnął uwiązem, próbując pójść za swoją panią. Lux zapukała do starych, brudnych drzwi. Otworzyły się, jakby same z siebie, zapraszając ją do środka. Weszła tam sama, bez strachu. - To samo co zwykle? - spytał chropowaty głos. - Tak. Ale tym razem nie daj mi zardzewiałych grotów do strzał. - powiedziała i rzuciła okiem na broń. Błyszczące miecze, sztylety i strzały. - Nie boisz się że kiedyś wpadnie tu policja? - Eeee tam. - burknął i położył na ladzie stos strzał. - Niedługo i tak zwijam interes. - Lux rzuciła trzy złote i pięć srebrnych monet na ladę. Zwinęła pęk strzał i wrzuciła do dużej, skórzanej torby na ramieniu. - A co się stało? - spytała i otworzyła drzwi. Nie odpowiedział, więc wyszła na zatłoczona ulicę Londynu. Rozejrzała się i ruszyła w stronę swojego konia. - Vincent, ile razy ci mówiłam, że nie wolno się zrywać? - burknęła i przerzuciła wodze nad szyją konia. Nie zdążyła nawet usiąść, kiedy ktoś wpadł na nią z impetem. - Och, wybacz mi. - pisnęła przerażonym głosem rudowłosa dziewczyna. Miała w ręku ciężki młotek, a na biodrze zawieszoną miała torbę z narzędziami. Była bardzo drobna i niska, ale miała wojowniczy charakter, co było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. - O. Jesteś półbogiem? - spytała z zaskoczeniem, a Lux z oszołomieniem skinęła głową. Dziewczyna złapała ją za nadgarstek i pociągnęła w inną stronę. Koń poszedł za nimi. Rozdział 2 Nowe znajomości - Co ty robisz? - krzyknęła z oburzeniem Lux i zaparła się nogami. - A tak nawiasem mówiąc, jestem Elle. - powiedziała dziewczyna nieobecnym tonem i zaciągnęła ją do warsztatu. Była zdumiewająco silna jak na tak wątłą budowę ciała. Posadziła Luxurę na krześle i krzyknęła coś w głąb warsztatu. Po chwili zza futryny drzwi wychyliły się głowy dwóch starszych od niej o rok chłopaków. Wyglądali jak swoje lustrzane odbicia. Jeden z nich był blondynem, drugi miał ciemne włosy, jeden miał szare, drugi brązowe oczy. - Przyprowadziłaś na kolejnego herosa? - spytał blondyn z zaczepnym uśmiechem i wyciągnął rękę do Lux. - Jestem Daniel, a to mój kuzyn Michael. - wskazał na drugiego chłopaka o ciemnych włosach. - A Elle już pewnie znasz. - wskazał na dziewczynę o rudych włosach, która majstrowała jakąś maszynkę. Dom wariatów, pomyślała Lux i zemdlała. Rozdział 3 Nowa rodzina - Co ja tu robię? - spytała Lux. Siedziała na krześle z założoną nogą na nogę. Miała zniesmaczoną minę i patrzyła groźnie na chłopaków, ale w ich mniemaniu miała minę rozgniewanego szczeniaczka. Była ładna, jak zauważył Michael. Miała jasne włosy i ciemne oczy okolone wianuszkiem czarnych, długich rzęs. Miała delikatne rysy twarzy, w przeciwieństwie do Elle, która miała chude policzki i nieco trójkątną twarz. Wyglądała jak królewna. Michael uświadomił sobie, że chyba za bardzo się jej przygląda i speszony odwrócił głowę. Nie był przystojny, ale nie był też całkiem brzydki. Po matce, Atenie odziedziczył ciemne włosy i szare oczy. Gdy się sobie przyglądał, uważał, że wygląda jakby został wyciosany z kamienia. Miał wydatne kości policzkowe, nos jak krawędź brzytwy i nieco kanciastą szczękę. Od jakiegoś czasu liczył, że z wiekiem z tego wyrośnie, ale po skończeniu szesnastu lat, stwierdził, że nie warto się tym przejmować. - Och, to proste. My półbogowie powinniśmy trzymać się razem. - powiedział Daniel. - Więc, może dołączysz do nas? Będziesz bezpieczniejsza. - Muszę to przemyśleć. - powiedziała Lux i zamknęła oczy. - Chyba rzeczywiście to dobry pomysł, ale was nie znam, więc... - Ale nie tu! - roześmiał się Daniel. - W obozie, w którym mieszkają herosi. Chodź, pokażemy ci. - powiedział i pociągnął ją za rękę. Byli na samych obrzeżach Londynu, więc wystarczyło, że przejdą przez łąkę i kawałek starego lasu. Wyszli na otwartą przestrzeń, i Lux zobaczyła walczących ludzi i dwanaście domów ustawionych w kształt podkowy. Rozdział 4 Mrok sączy się do serc Po jakimś czasie Lux rzeczywiście wprowadziła się do obozu. Po raz pierwszy czuła się potrzebna. Gdy czasem przechadzała się po terenie obozowiska widziała jak ludzie mimowolnie wzdrygają się na jej widok. Owszem, mimo urody odstraszała większość ludzi. To wszystko przez to, że jej ojcem był Tanatos. Może ludzie obawiali się, że zabierze ich dusze jeśli tylko do niej podejdą. Przyzwyczaiła się. Jedynymi osobami, które z nią rozmawiały byli Elle, Daniel i Michael. Czuła, że są jej "przyjaciółmi", choć nie potrafiła dokładnie sprecyzować tego uczucia. Mimo, że otaczało ją wiele osób z całej Anglii czuła się trochę samotna. Przez większość czasu w dzieciństwie zajmowała się nią nimfa Elizja. Ojciec wpadał w przerwach pomiędzy koszeniem dusz, jednak był jej jedyna prawdziwą rodziną. Mógł oczywiście podrzucić ją pod próg pałacu, żeby dorastała w towarzystwie ciotki (która była królową angielską), ale nie był pewny czy nie wyrzuciłaby jej za próg. Poszła do lasu, nad strumień odpocząć. Położyła głowę na korzeniu drzewa i spojrzała w górę przez ciemne liście. Słoneczny blask leniwie sączył się z nieba. Podniosła się i oparła o pień tego samego drzewa. Podkuliła kolana pod brodę i otoczyła je rękami. Zamknęła oczy ciesząc się ciszą. - Nie śpij, bo cię okradną. - usłyszała głos tuż przy swoim uchu. Podskoczyła i wpadła do rzeczki. Wrzasnęła i odgarnęła z oczu mokre włosy. Spojrzała z wściekłością dookoła, ale nikogo tam nie było. Wyszła z wody i wykręciła włosy, po czym splotła je w warkocz i związała tasiemką. Poszła w złym nastroju na ognisko, gdzie nie czekały jej szczęśliwe wieści. - Mamy mały problem. Jeden z naszych, Reese, oszalał. Po prostu oszalał. Jego paznokcie zrobiły się żółte, zęby się wydłużyły... - zaczął opowiadać centaur Chejron, ale przerwała mu jedna z dziewczyn. - Może nie wdrażajmy się w szczegóły... - Ważne jest to, że zaczął się wydzierać. Krzyczał: Pan Mroku was znajdzie dzieci światła. Nie mam pojęcia co to znaczy. - wyznał i wszyscy zobaczyli, że Lux wstała i wybiegła. Wszyscy patrzyli w ślad za nią, ale tylko jedna osoba wstała i poszła za nią. Rozdział 5 Idź za głosem serca Stłumiony płacz. Tylko na tyle było ją stać. Walczyła sama ze sobą, niepewna co ma robić. Gdy poczuła delikatne muśnięcie dłoni na swoim ramieniu, chciała krzyknąć, ale z jej ust wydobyło się tylko kwilenie przerażonego dziecka. - Hej. Wszystko w porządku? - spytał cicho chłopak. Lux odwróciła się w jego stronę, z twarzą dosłownie tonąca we łzach. Wszędzie poznałaby tą twarz. W świetle księżyca chłopak wyglądał jakby był czarno-biały. - Nie! Nic nie jest w porządku! - chlipnęła. Chciało jej się krzyczeć z tego całego poczucia niesprawiedliwości i krzywdy targającego jej ciałem. Ale zamiast tego po prostu przytuliła się do chłopaka i poskarżyła się jak nadąsane dziecko: - Chcę do domu Michael. - on nie wiedział co ma zrobić, więc tylko ją objął, a potem postawił na nogi i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Będzie dobrze. - tak naprawdę chciał ją przytulić, pocałować w czoło i wyszeptać coś kojąco, ale bał się jej powiedzieć cokolwiek, bał się, że jego usta wyszeptają te słowa. Bal się to zrobić, bo nie chciał stracić jedynej przyjaciółki. - Co ja mam teraz zrobić? - spytała. - A co podpowiada ci serce? - spytał i zorientował się, że trzyma ją za rękę. - Że muszę ratować rodzinę... moich... przyjaciół. - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało. Rozdział 6 Bal - Muszę? - spytała Lux, kiedy Elle przeciągnęła szczotką po jej włosach. Sama była już ubrana i wyszykowana i teraz zajmowała się swoją przyjaciółką. - Tak, musisz! - zaszczebiotała Elle i zachichotała. - Ty masz spokój, to ja z Danielem udamy się na rozmowę z tym całym łącznikiem, ty zostajesz. - Serio? - zdziwiła się Lux i skrzywiła się nagle, gdy Elle pociągnęła ją za włosy przy upinaniu ich w misterną fryzurę. - Tak. Chejron stwierdził, że i tak za bardzo się stresujesz. - powiedziała Elle z troską. - No. Gotowe. - powiedziała z dumą i pomogła wstać Lux. Odwróciła ją w stronę lustra. - Ta daaa! Wyglądasz ślicznie. - powiedziała Elle i stanęła obok niej. Lux często ją podziwiała, ten jej naturalny wdzięk, zazdrościła jej urody, ale bez przesady, bo nie była typem zazdrośnicy. - Chodź już. * Lux stała pod ścianą pełna skrępowania. Co chwile jakiś elegancki gentelman podchodził do niej i prosił do tańca, ona jednak za każdym razem odmawiała. Patrzyła jak Elle szła za ręce z Danielem i poczuła małe ukłucie zazdrości. Zadurzyła się w nim kiedyś, jak większość dziewczyn, ale szybko jej minęło, gdy dowiedziała się, że jest on "własnością" Elli. Cieszyła się z ich szczęścia, ale sama czuła się trochę... samotna. - Hej, panienko, może zatańczymy? - usłyszała natarczywy głos. Był to jeden z tych gentelmanów w cylindrach o manierach godnych świnopasa. Był natarczywy, więc Lux odsunęła się. On podszedł do niej bliżej, a ona skuliła się ze strachu. Była bliska krzyknięcia ze zdenerwowania, kiedy ktoś dotknął jej ramienia. - Może pan ją zostawić? Czy mam użyć siły? - spytał Michael i odprowadził dziewczynę na bezpieczną odległość. - Wszystko dobrze? - Lux kiwnęła głową. - Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego miałam kiedykolwiek. - powiedziała, a on poczuł jakieś bolesne ukłucie w sercu. - Zatańczy pani ze mną? - spytał z uśmiechem i podał jej ramię. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i dała poprowadzić się na parkiet. Michael uśmiechnął się smutno, gdy poruszali się powoli po zatłoczonym parkiecie. - Coś się stało? - spytała go i dotknęła jego policzka. On potoczył wzrokiem dookoła i wzruszył ramionami. - To zabawne, że tym razem to Elle zaangażowała się w brudną robotę. - powiedział i uśmiechnął się, tym razem weselej. Patrzył na nią i zastanawiał się, jak to jest, że on tańczy z nią, a dookoła nich czuje potwory. - Mam coś dla ciebie. - powiedział i wyciągnął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko. Otworzył je i wyciągnął niewielką ćmę ze srebra i stali. - Każdy z nas ma coś takiego, pomaga nam się odnajdywać. Noś ją ze sobą wszędzie, dobrze? Sam ją zrobiłem. - uśmiechnął się z dumą, kiedy nagle podeszli do nich Daniel i Elle. - Spadamy. - rzucił chłopak i popchnął ich w stronę balkonu. Wypadli przez drzwi i niemal wypadli przez barierkę. - Co do...? - zaczęła Lux, a Elle z Danielem przepchnęli ją przez balustradę i spadła w dół. W duszy dziękowała bogom, że nie było tam wysoko, i że upadła na krzewy. Gorsze było to, że spadła na róże. Całe ciało ją bolało i piekło boleśnie. Bała się ruszyć, żeby nie skrzywdzić się jeszcze bardziej. Nad sobą zobaczyła czyjeś nogi majtały w powietrzu. I wtedy coś uderzyło ją w twarz i zemdlała. Rozdział 7 Że niby jak? - But? Na prawdę? Uderzył mnie but? - spytała Lux, leżąc w szpitalu w Obozie, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Westchnęła. - A czego się dowiedzieliście? - No cóż, mamy się spotkać z niejakim Fray'em. - powiedziała Elle. Lux westchnęła i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. - Czemu ja zawsze muszę mieć najgorzej? - Nie wiem, może dlatego, że byłaś ze mną. - uśmiechnął się Michael, który leżał na sąsiednim łóżku. Lux odwróciła głowę. - To kiedy wyruszamy? - My? Zwariowałaś? Spójrzcie na siebie! Jesteście w opłakanym stanie! - krzyknęła z oburzeniem Elle. - Ale to wy wypchnęliście nas przez balkon. - Ciii. - powiedziała Elle i wyszła. Lux usiadła i skrzywiła się. Jasne światło raziło ją w oczy więc machnęła ręką i światło lampki przygasło. - I tak wyruszymy, prawda? - spytał Michael. - Dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy? - Bo ten cały Pan Mroku... to mój brat. Rozdział 8 "Oczywiście" - I sądzisz, że uda nam się zniknąć z lecznicy niezauważeni przez nikogo? - spytał Michael kiedy opuścili granice obozu. - Oczywiście, że nie. Ktoś musiał nas zobaczyć. Dlatego przyspiesz. - powiedziała i uderzyła konia nogami. Vincent parsknął i wyrwał do przodu. *** Lux oparła głowę o siodło i zamknęła oczy myśląc o czymś przyjemnym. Niestety do jej myśli wciąż wkradał sie brat. Ostatni raz widziała go kilka lat temu i choć mieli tylko po dziesięć lat, już wtedy był złem wcielonym. Roześmiała się z goryczą i spojrzała na swoje dłonie, poprzecinane siateczka drobnych blizn, jak po ataku wściekłej wiewiórki. W gruncie rzeczy brat był znacznie niebezpieczniejszy od niej. Czuła, że już dawno powinna była go dawno temu zrzucić z klifu, albo utopić w rzece. Lux przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach